Life and Death
by Leighannamarie
Summary: Just three years ago he thought there was a 'Great Wall of China' between him and his wife. Now they have a young daughter and counting. He also faces the challenges of having a new member of his team, Mary Todd, Sequel to Accident. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Sorry , I said late September to early October for this one, my internet has been down for a few days and haven't had a chance to get around to putting this one up. Mike told me to go to a coffee shop and upload it ;). So, here you guys go!**

**X**

They've been married for what seems like yesterday. It's really been three years. Over the past three years they've had one daughter, Charlotte, who was conceived over their honeymoon. Charlotte has beautiful gray/blue eyes with dark, soft curls framing her small angelic face. Anyone could have guessed she was related to Cuddy.

"Greg! Dinners ready!" a voice called from the kitchen causing Greg House to snap up from the bed he was lying on, "and bring Charlotte with you!" that caused him to look over at his young daughter sleeping next to him. Her breathing slow.

He carefully brushed her curls from her face and spoke softly, "Time to wake up honey, mommy's made dinner," her eyes opened slowly and she smiled as she saw her father.

"Are you hungry?" she nodded.

He smiled, "Then let's go get something to eat!" he carefully got off the bed and limped around to pick up his daughter's small frame and walked down the hall glad the their bedroom was downstairs.

The kitchen smelled like pasta. Spaghetti to be more exact. He loved pasta night; his wife could make the best pasta sauce to go with any Italian cuisine she could make. Even if it was Stouffers.

"You look hungry," she smiled at him holding the bowl filled with cooked spaghetti noodles before placing it on the table next to the delicious looking meatballs that were already smothered in pasta sauce.

"Starving," he eyed everything around the table before slipping their daughter in her high chair before limping over to a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of wine. "Where's the corkscrew?" he asked her.

She sighed and looked at him, "in the drawer where it always is," if he did the dishes he would know.

He mumbled a thanks as he pulled it out before plunging it into the cork. "How was work?"

"Like it always is, being the Department Head of Endocrinology is still something I'm getting used to," she smiled as she placed some food in front of Charlotte.

"Yeah, being a Department Head is much different than being the Dean of Medicine."

She smiled at him and walked over and took the wine glass that he already filled, "you know it," before she walked back towards the table, "come on, I'm hungry and you said you were starving and I'm sure she's hungry, so _please _can you come and sit," she obviously stretched the please on that one. Whenever she did that, she was hungry.

"All right already, I'm coming, what's gotten your panties in a bunch?" he said that all serious causing her to chuckle and look over to their daughter who was oblivious to what her father really said.

"There's a child in the room," she sipped her wine.

He smirked at her, "that's because she's hungry," he told her before sitting across from her and serving himself a large platter of almost anything that was on the table before passing it towards his petite wife.

"You took most of it!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "You could always make more," he took a large forkful into his mouth.

"I've been slaving over the hot stove for you to just waltz into _my _kitchen and taking almost everything that I made!" She stressed the my, she's getting really moody.

"I've been at work!"

"So have I!" she shot back.

"You left early to pick Charlotte up! Wilson made me do my clinic hours!"

She chuckled, "You actually did clinic hours? No wait…Wilson actually _made _you?" she was surprised this time, she was usually getting phone calls throughout the day with Wilson asking her to get House to do his clinic hours.

"Nope."

"Then…who did?" she raised an eyebrow.

He smirked once again, "Kutner."

"I feel no sympathy for you," she shook her head and took what was left of the pasta noodles.

"You never do."

"I do to!"

He leaned forward, "Since when?"

She leaned back and smirked, "Since I met you."

"Really?" she nodded.

"You never show it," he pouted.

"Because I don't want to," she was still smirking, "it's all part of my master plan."

"Oh you!"

"Greg!" she warned.

"I wasn't going to say anything explicit!"

She rolled her eyes, "you can _never _be too sure with you."

**X**

**That's my chapter 1, well more of a preview-thing or whatever you might want to call it. Review or else (Well, nothing bad will happen if you don't but it doesn't' hurt). There's nothing new to meh and I really don't know what to say right here, so, this is the sequel to **_**Accident, **_**I think some people might enjoy this one. So yeah, Bye! Leigha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I know I've gotten REALLY bad at updating. I've had family troubles etc**

**I'm also introducing a new character that takes Thirteen's place.**

**X**

"Is she asleep?" he asked his wife as she walked into their bedroom.

She sighed and sat beside him, "Yeah, she couldn't sleep, I had to read her about three different books for her to finally fall asleep."

He carefully wrapped his arms around her, "dreams?" he raised an eyebrow.

She once again sighed, "yeah, apparently the movie _you_ let her watch still scares her."

He held his hands up in defeat, "I didn't know T3 would scare her!"

"Greg! That movie is full of blood, loud noises, and robots killing innocent people! How could you not think that would scare her!" she could go on…

"Oops," was all he could say to his wife

"Yeah, oops," she mocked him before she leaned down to give him a small peck on the lips. They were harshly interrupted by some sniffling.

"Mama?" a small voice asked causing them both to look over the tall bed and down at the small child, "They comin' again," her small voice said.

Cuddy turned towards her husband once more, "You're so dead,"

"Do I get some sort of punishment?" he raised his eyebrows at her causing her to roll her eyes and look back down at their daughter.

"Can I sweep with you mommy?" she wiped her face with the sleeve of her pajamas.

"Of course sweetie," Cuddy leaned down and picked up her daughter and placed her in between her and her husband, "Say night night to daddy."

Charlotte smiled at her father before she moved towards him and kissed him on the cheek before she turned back to her mother and snuggled up to her. When they heard the soft breathing of their daughter, they let out a sigh of relief as she was fast asleep.

**X**

Cuddy woke up alone in bed. No husband. No daughter. Nothing. Tiredly, she looked around for any sign of them. That's when she smelled it. Something was burning downstairs.

"Greg?" she called out before she swung her legs over the bed.

"Greg!" she yelled again this time hearing the fire alarm screech and then the crying of no one other than Charlotte.

"Charlotte! Greg!" she broke into a sprint down the stairs and into a thick cloud of smoke.

Coughing she once again tried their names. She had to follow the sounds of her daughter's screaming.

As she walked into the kitchen, there was House, fanning around the smoke alarm with a broom.

"I've got _everything _under control!" he yelled behind him, "Charlotte! Everything is gonna be alright!"

Cuddy looked over at the counter. There was a charred stack of pancakes piled up…that would be the source.

Slowly she grabbed the nearest chair and dragged it towards the fire alarm. Pushing her husband out of the way, she slid the chair under the alarm and climbed up on it, removing it, then removing the batteries.

"Never, _never, ever _cook in _my _kitchen again!" she yelled as the shrieking of the alarm stopped.

"What makes this _your _kitchen?"

"I bought this house! You did nothing with it!" she walked over to the nearest window and opened it to relieve as much smoke as she could before walking out the kitchen then to the front door, unlocking it and keeping it open.

"I pay the electric bill!...and the insurance bill!"

"Telephone! Water! Grocery!"

She had a point, she paid for more than he could imagine, even her car bill. His car was already paid off. God that thing was about a decade old!

"You got a point."

She sighed and quickly walked back into the kitchen and picking up Charlotte before taking her out of the house, "Where are you taking her?"

"She needs fresh air, Greg," she replied flatly.

**X**

He strolled into work, late. The main point is, it was noon. Cuddy had made him clean out the kitchen and then take Charlotte to child care.

"You're late," that was Foreman.

"And you're a pain in the ass…oh! I'm sorry, I thought we were having a state the obvious game!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement of no one other than his new employee, Dr. Mary Todd. Mary replaced Thirteen when she passed from Huntington's. She was a Cardiologist. A damn good one.

"We have a new case, forty-two year old male, unexplained blackouts," she held the case file out to him.

"Can I at least have a cup of coffee before we start the differential?"

She shifted her footing, "Trouble with the wife? What did you do this time?" she smirked.

That's when his wife entered the room, "burned down the house."

Todd chuckled, "Left the stove on again?" she smiled at Cuddy hoping to get a confirmation.

"Yep."

She held up her hand and made it look like she was turning a dial, "You know, there's a high and low setting on those things called stoves."

"Go get started on the blood."

"Kutner is already on it."

"Take a family history."

"Cameron did that when he came into the ER."

House rolled his eyes, "She's not an employee," he watched his wife leave the room, and then looked to his left with a Reuben sandwich wrapped up in plastic wrap next to him. He guessed it was a peace offering, "Do it."

"I'll get Taub to do it." She brushed a stray piece of blond hair out of her green eyes.

House smiled, "What's the matter, lunch date?" he said to her as she was walking out the door.

She opened the door, stopped and smiled, "Actually, yes…and don't get Lucas to follow me," he smirked.

"Okay, Foreman, who do you think she's dating?"

"Do I have to answer?"

**X**

**I hope you like the new character; she will **_**possibly **_**play a large role in this. I'm thinking about it. I also didn't count on my little login thingy would be so different, I haven't had time to think about it. I am not computer savvy.**

**Leigha**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I actually got a chance to update this earlier. Yay! I'm still having problems sadly and I have to go back to the US for the weekend. So, you could say I'm updating this from my father's home.**

**God I hate customs.**

**Please R/R**

**X**

House was curious, that was usually never a good sign. Quickly, he limped towards Wilson's office. The office Wilson was now working in once belonged to his wife, Lisa Cuddy. Luckily for him, Wilson was actually in it this time.

He sat himself down easily down on the chair across from his desk, "Who do you think Todd is dating?"

Wilson looked up from the paperwork he was slaving over, "Do I want to know?"

"She left in a hurry and demanded that Kutner and Taub do all the work while she goes out to lunch," he paused, "she also mentioned not to get the PI to go after her."

Wilson nodded his head, "Haven't changed," he looked down at his pen in his hand then back at House, "Well there are many possibilities why she _should _be quiet about her relationships House, you do have a record for trying to ruin them."

He frowned, "That was before I married Lisa," he said in mock hurt, "I'm not like that anymore."

"Have you ever heard of the 'old dog still up to his old tricks?'"

"Yes, I believe I've said this to you," he nodded.

Wilson smiled, "Well, we're all on the same page now," he rolled out from his desk and picked up the files heading towards the file cabinet, "House, leave her alone…leave me alone," he pushed him out of the chair and towards the door.

"Bu-"

"Out!" he pointed at the door.

"You're even meaner than Lisa when she was in your position," he pouted before limping out of the two doors.

**X**

Mary quickly walked into the teashop that was around the corner from the hospital. He had asked her to come as soon as she could, and well, she knew she could make adjustments in her work area. She knew Kutner would do anything for her and Taub just owed her a favour.

"Hey," he said coming up to her and handing her a yellow rose.

"Hey back," she smiled at him taking the rose and kissing his cheek.

She had been dating Lucas for about six weeks now, yes she's been keeping track. "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Why would I?" she sat down in the booth across from him and picked up the little menu that consisted of things like croissants, teas, coffees, and numerous other types of pastries.

"You're a doctor, they have patients."

She smiled, "Very true, but I can manage," he loved her smile, "So what do you want?"

**X**

House opened the doors quickly of Cuddy's office. She wasn't there. Rolling his eyes he pulled out his cell and quickly hit her number. It rang for maybe three seconds before he heard pick up.

"_Dr. House,"_ he heard on the other side of the line.

"Lise, where are you?"

"_Clinic, you should be down here too." _She sighed

"You know me, I usually get Kutner and Taub to do it."

"_Greg, what do you want?" _she actually sounded sick.

"What's wrong?" she never got sick, well, she did once when he brought home bad Chinese food.

"_Nothing, I'm fine."_

"You don't sound fine; you sound like you're going to throw up any second,"

"_Greg, I'm-Oh God!" _he heard the phone drop and her heals clicking away from where she dropped it.

He wasted no time in limping down to the clinic and seeing a perplexed audience around the front desk. He looked around and spotted the nearest bathroom with a _Men's _sign on it with horrible vomiting sounds coming from it. He sighed and limped towards it pushing the door open with his cane. Sure enough, he heard the toilet flush then she slowly opened the door and without taking notice of him in the room, she slowly walked over to the sink and turned it on running a hand through her sweaty, dark brown locks.

"I thought you said you were fine," he stated concerned.

She rinsed her mouth out and turned to him, she looked terrible, "I am."

"Don't lie to me, what happened?"

She shook her head regretting this action, "It came on so fast, I didn't expect it."

"I'm gonna check you out," he put his hand on her arm and looked into her grey/blue eyes.

She looked at him again and gave him a soft smile before she slowly walked out the bathroom and towards a very surprised lobby. At the same time, Mary was walking into the hospital, and all the commotion was…odd.

"Okay, what did I miss?" she demanded looking around at the crowd.

Her little outburst caused everyone to look at her, making her, well, nervous. She then looked around and saw House with his hand on Cuddy's shoulder. She looked sick. He looked concerned. She nodded her head and acknowledged her boss and his wife and quickly walked out of the clinic doors and to the main lobby and into the elevators.

"Awkward," she said to herself as the elevator doors closed.

**X**

He didn't understand how Lisa could get so sick all of a sudden. It was unlike her.

He turned and saw her pale face, she was lying on the exam room table closing her eyes and clutching her upset stomach. What could have caused this? He pondered through his thoughts, he felt so ignorant, he was one of the best diagnosticians in the world and yet he couldn't figure out what was wrong with his wife.

Then he got it.

**I just wrote a cliffhanger, that is not like me…well…I do on some occasions, but not very often. Please review. Leigha**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I am actually able to post this earlier than I expected. So far my updates are…I'm still in The U.S. even though I should have left on Sunday. I'm leaving Thursday if I'm lucky. **

**I lost my voice…my way of talking is a white board.**

**And I have allergies.**

**This one changes perspectives occasionally. **

**Please R/R**

**X**

"You sure everything is okay?" House asked Mary as she walked into his home.

She looked at him, "House, I told you I could watch her. You and your wife need a good vacation," she patted his shoulder.

He looked down at the 5"1' woman, "We're going to dinner not on a cruise."

She nodded her head, "She needs time off…from everything, she's stressed, she's constantly sick…why does she even stay up so late it hurts-"

"Stop!" he squinted his eyes shut, "stop talking," he handed her a piece of paper, "all the people you need to call in case of an emergency."

She looked at him angrily, "I'm a doctor! I don't need the number of her pediatrician!"

"You can never be too safe," he limped away into the room he knew that Lisa would still be in…the bathroom.

**X**

She was trying on multiple dresses. She still hadn't announced to her staff that she was expecting. If she would walk out into her living room with Mary currently in it, she no doubt would notice it. She almost shared House's knowledge of seeing the obvious…unless it was well hidden.

She gasped when she felt her husband circle his hands around her waist and carefully cradle the small bump around her abdomen. Carefully he rubbed it.

"Ready to go?" he whispered into her ear.

She looked at him, "No, I can't find a dress that will fit properly," he looked over at all the dresses that were piled on the counter, carelessly.

"What about that one," he slowly limped over and picked up a dark blue one. She had gotten it before Charlotte was even born. Even though she regained her petite body shape about eight months after Charlotte's birth, she still wouldn't have looked her best.

"Greg…"

"Come on, You'll look great in it…come on, I'm hungry," he held it out to her, "I'm sure you are too."

She was hungry truth to be told, "I don't fit in that!" she motioned at her slightly rounded belly.

"Okay, how about this one?" he picked up a strapless black one.

"Too tight around the waist, I won't look three months pregnant, it'll make me look five."

He looked her up and down, "You sure you're only three months?" she slapped him on the arm, "I take it as a no…alright alright," he looked around again spotting another black one. It might have been tight around the stomach, but if she wore her coat over it, no doubt would it be able to get by Mary.

She saw his eyes connect with it. She hadn't worn it in about five years. She didn't even look like she could fit in it, "I don't think-"

He shushed her, "Just try the damn dress on, Lisa," he held it out to her and she grabbed it before moving back in the bedroom. About Two minutes later she walked back into the bathroom. "You look good," she smiled before turning to look in the mirror, "it suits you," he then limped back out of the room and back into the living room.

**X**

Mary watched as House limped back into the room. He looked…happy.

"I'm going to lay down some rules while mommy and daddy our out," she raised an eyebrow, "don't let Charlotte eat too much ice cream, she'll get a sore stomach, don't have any boys over, you got that young lady?" she just blinked, "good," was all he replied before turning around.

She got up, "What the hell was that?" he turned to look at her.

"That's how I treat all my little ducklings."

"Crap," she shook her head not taking her eyes off his.

He smirked, "Don't curse in front of your little sister little lady," she narrowed her green eyes at him.

"Huh, little lady," she said to herself before she turned around and faced towards the window to watch for any activity on the sidewalk.

**X**

House limped into his daughter's room. She was sitting on the floor brushing her doll's hair with _her _brush. When she saw her father enter the room, her face lit up. Forgetting that the doll existed, she ran as fast as an almost three year old could and into his arms.

"Daddy," she snuggled into his chest.

He stroked the delicate little curls that framed her angelic face. He knew he was going to get another one running around. For a cripple, having a child was tough work.

He smiled at her, "Charlotte, Mommy and Daddy are going to a play. Do you know what a play is?" she thought for a moment and nodded her head even though she probably didn't, "Ms. Mary is going to watch you. This time don't ask her for ice cream like you did with Mr. Kutner," she smiled, obviously remembering that.

"Okay daddy," she hugged him again before turning around and running to her toy box and pulling out a my little pony horse and running over to show him.

"Did mommy get you this today?" she nodded her head at hi, "It's very pretty, you know what, I never got anything like this-" he was interrupted by a cough, it belonged to his wife.

She was smiling, "Awww, daddy never had a my little pony doll?" she mocked.

"I know, that's just wrong," he shifted glances between the two women in his life before he put his hand on the small of Lisa's back and carefully walked her out. He acknowledged that she was wearing the jacket he told would be a good idea to be wearing.

**X**

Charlotte ran out of her room as soon as she heard her parents leave. She's only seen Ms. Mary once and didn't remember what she looked like.

She noted what Ms. Mary looked like. She was shorter than her mother and paler. Her eyes were like the colours of the grass outside and she had long dark blond hair that came down in waves.

"Hey Charlotte, my name is Mary and I work for your father," she lowered herself down to the child's height.

Charlotte hugged her, Mary knew that she didn't hug anybody unless they were her parents, Wilson or Kutner. She didn't like anybody else. She was independent, even from the kids at day care.

**X**

**I made Cuddy pregnant since most of the reviews I got were wanting another Huddy baby. I was plotting something entirely different, but I actually like what I'm doing now.**

**Please Review, I didn't get enough time to read over this a couple of times much less write more.**

**I'm also getting the hang of the new updating system! Yay! Maybe there's hope for me and technology after all!**

**Leigha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I am finally home! Thank God!**

**I still have my allergies**

**To talk about other stories : Life of Natalia House, I have writers block**

**This also has a lot of Mary in it, it's actually starting my original plot about actually getting to know Mary's personality and possibly her past.**

**I'm also going to change the title, I don't know what to though 'cause it's going to exceed three years.**

**Please R/R**

**X**

Kids amaze Mary. Charlotte was actually shy when she first came around. Now she was _literally _bouncing around and even hitting the walls. Mary made a note to clean off the messes of the walls thanks to her _washable and non toxic _markered fingers. Mary was just waiting until she would eventually burn out.

Suddenly, Charlotte quieted down and looked dazed. Mary stared at her for some time, wondering what this child would do. Charlotte slowly sat herself down looking at one spot on the wall…odd.

"Sweepy," was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

Slowly, Mary scooped the almost three year old in her arms and carried her to her bedroom. She was out in a matter of minutes. Thank God. She let out a sigh of relief and quietly walked out the room and towards the couch, curling up on it and trying to fall asleep.

Then her cell phone rang.

Angrily, she rolled over and groaned grabbing aimlessly at where she thought the phone was. Her hand finally made contact with it. She didn't even bother to look at the caller ID number. It had to be Kutner.

"Todd," she said angrily.

There was a slight pause on the other end, "_Uhhh, Mary, we have a new case_," why did he always have to call her by her first name? Oh yeah, he _secretly _had a crush on her.

"_Wilson assigned us to it about twenty minutes ago_."

She groaned again, "you couldn't have called me twenty minutes ago?"

"_Sorry Mary….I_---"

"Stop it! I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"_See you then_."

She angrily clapped the phone shut and flipped it open again. Seriously thinking about calling her boss. She stopped herself. This was their first time alone since they had Charlotte. Not to mention they were having another.

Slowly she got up and went into the child's bedroom, gently waking her, "Charlotte, time to wake up, I have something important to do," the young child slowly opened her eyes and looked at her. Mary gave her a minute to get used to the fact she had to be awake before she picked up the small girl and walked out the door.

**X**

Lisa was enjoying this. She had to say, her and Greg were just what she needed. She just wouldn't have said that about five years ago. They were able to have a meal that wasn't 'kid friendly'.

They slowly enjoyed their meal, taking in every taste as if it was something foreign. What they usually ate had something with pasta in it, mac and cheese, chicken nuggets etc, all those types of things.

They were finally tired of it. Just something a little new was all they were asking for.

"Do you like it?" Greg smirked across from the table.

She smiled at him, "better than Stouffers," he laughed.

"I'll have to agree with you on that Lise," he smiled at her and reached his hand out caressing hers, "You look beautiful tonight."

"And the best part is, there are _no _interruptions," she smiled.

**X**

As she was driving towards the hospital, she noticed there were very few cars. Occasionally there would be a motorcycle drive by, maybe some 'pimped up' car drive by with college students or teenagers in them.

She stopped at the stoplight behind another car. All of a sudden a car rammed right behind her, jerking her forward into the car in front of her. She hear Charlotte scream before her head connected with the steering wheel and felt everything go black.

**X**

Greg and Lisa were enjoying their meal. They had just paid the tab and were walking out. As they were driving home, they saw emergency vehicles surrounding one particular area. There was a young man, probably twenty-four sitting on the hood of his car nursing the cut on his forehead. He wasn't hurt seriously. In the middle, a young woman was slowly stirring before the EMTs could get to her. She had a cut over her brow and it was bleeding in large amounts.

"Greg! Stop the car!" Lisa screamed making him stop the car.

"What?"

"That's Mary!" she pulled open the door and walked as fast as she could towards the scene and over to Mary. She looked in the window of the car and saw no Charlotte. She quickly turned around again and saw her daughter in the back of an ambulance crying. The paramedic was trying o calm her down. Obviously not working.

"What's wrong with her?" she demanded.

He looked up at her, "her mother is unresponsive,"

Lisa crossed her arms, "oh really, then who do you think I am?" the man looked at her, noticing a _tall _man come up behind her, "I'm her mother, that woman in the car was watching her…I'll watch my daughter, you need to make sure she's okay!"

"I can't do that," he shook his head. Lisa wanted to scream.

**X**

Mary carefully opened the door, winching as the pain in her ribs increased. She felt a throb on her forehead. She carefully reached up and felt a warm liquid. Great.

Slowly she limped over to the car behind her, nobody was in it. Looking around, she found the woman she was sure ran into her.

"What's wrong with you?" she almost demanded.

The lady, probably about fifty looked around frantically, "I can't see! And I can't walk!" she was scared, she actually had every right to be.

Mary went into doctor mode, "How long have you been like this?"

"Who are you?"

"Dr. Mary Todd, I work under Dr. Greg House in the Diagnostic Department at Princeton Plainsboro."

The woman looked towards where she heard the voice, "That's where I was going too, I wanted him to take a look at me."

"I think you have a concussion."

Mary turned from the woman but was jerked back painfully when the woman grabbed her arm, "I've been like this for a month, help me," then Mary was curious.

**X**

**I actually got this written quickly, and I started working on it on Wednesday and didn't finish it until this morning. My husband won't let me leave the house cause I actually have a cold and he wants me to rest to get over it. Please review. Leigha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I am so proud of myself. I'm actually getting my chapters up faster than I have lately.**

**Ummm, I know last chapter was quite full of Mary, but this one is also.**

**The whole family will be at the hospital in this one :P**

**Oh, and Happy American Thanksgiving Everyone who lives in the U.S.**

**Please R/R**

**X**

Mary looked around the ER. She saw nurses walking around frantically around Charlotte trying to make sure she was O.K. The woman who ran into Mary's car was laying in a bed with Cameron hovering over her, putting sutures in her forehead.

She found herself limping towards the woman, she had questions. The woman looked worried, very worried. Her dark brown eyes were desperately trying to even see what was in front of her or trying to see the doctor putting sutures in her head. That must be scary. Not being able to see in front of you.

Mary surveyed the woman's injuries. A broken arm, most likely broken ribs, probably a concussion, cuts on her face, and a bruise where her seatbelt was. Looking down, Mary had to have her pant leg cut off; she had needed sutures in her left leg. Currently to was using a crutch to get around. Mary also had a few broken ribs. She protested when Kutner asked her to take her shirt off to examine her better. All the noise she had made caused Lisa to come over and finish her examination.

"I'm telling you I can't see!" the woman yelled at Cameron once again.

"Ma'am, I'm not going to ask you again, keep your voice down," She didn't want anybody else to be afraid. Or possibly think doctors in the ER were torturing their patients.

The woman continued throwing fits, that's when Mary decided to intervene, "Look, Dr. Cameron told you to ." The woman looked at Mary horrified, "I also believe you when you say 'I can't see what's in front of me doctor,"' she mocked, "Trust me, we will give you an MRI," with that she turned as quickly as she could with a crutch and headed to the fourth floor.

**X**

"How did this happen? Why was she even out of the house?" Lisa paced back and forth in Greg's office, worried about their daughter. Greg had asked her to leave because he didn't want her to stress the baby too much.

Greg sighed, "Kutner called her and told her we have a case."

She spun around, "Do you?"

He nodded his head, "Yes, thirty-eight year-old woman, she fainted while walking into work."

She looked over at him, "Any ideas?"

"Nada," he looked out his window spotting Mary limping down the hall, "I need my fully team for that," he limped over and pulled open his door ushering Mary inside and handed her the file.

She carefully flipped through and carefully fingered a page, "I've seen this before, has she been in a foreign country lately?"

"I don't know, I've been waiting for you to do a family history."

"I've only been here for about a minute."

He took a step towards her, "In my office yes, in the hospital no, you've been here for forty-five minutes."

Lisa chose to intervene at this moment "Greg! What has gotten into you?" Sure he argued with his team a lot, but he never lashed out like he did just now.

He looked over at her, his eyes softened, "Nothing, I'm sorry Lise," he limped over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, comforting his pregnant wife.

The silence broke with one single question, "When are you due?"

Their heads looked up, "What?" Lisa asked perplexed.

Mary pointed at her abdomen, "You're pregnant, when are you due?"

Both Lisa and Greg were in shock, Greg was the first to recover, "This is exactly the reason why I liked her!"

"Wilson hired me."

"I kept you here."

"You haven't answered my question, Lisa. When are you due?"

Lisa smiled and rubbed her belly, "In mid August, I'm already three months along."

Mary nodded her head, "Nice," she then looked back down at the file and flipped through it again, "You've run blood tests already…I think it's Strongyloidiasis," she handed the file back to him,

He looked it over and smiled, "Exactly why I kept you, page Taub, tell him to give the patient ivermectin," he limped out the room.

"Where are you going?"Lisa asked.

"To get our daughter of course," with that Lisa followed him.

**X**

Brenda surveyed the scene in front of her. House was not being a complete ass. Instead he was carrying his little daughter who had tears in her little grey/blue eyes. During the crash some glass cut her arm and left her with a bad cut. Needing sutures. Wilson did his best to numb it for her, but the injection still hurt the small almost three-year-old.

"I need one cherry lollipop," House set her on the counter. She sniffled, "It's for her," he pointed at his daughter.

Brenda looked at the small girl again and sighed pulling out the jar of candies and pulled out one red lollipop and handed it to House. She watched as he unwrapped it and handed it to his daughter. She gratefully took it.

He muttered a quick thank you before Lisa walked out of the bathroom. Lisa walked quickly over to her daughter and took her out of her husband's arms and cooed over her.

Brenda smiled at the sight. House towered over his wife and daughter, his hand on Lisa's shoulder. Lisa holding her daughter tightly to her. Who knew House could actually be good to their _former_ Dean.

**X**

The next morning Mary plopped a file down on the table next to Carla's bed. _Hard. _Carla was the woman who ran into Mary last night. Carla Whitlock. Mrs. Carla Whitlock.

She jolted awake looking around, "Who are you?" she blinked, she could obviously see now.

"I'm Dr. Todd…you know…the woman you ran into last night?"

Carla shook her head, "I didn't run into anybody last night."

Mary looked at this woman, "How do you explain my injuries?"

"You must have me confused with someone else!"

"_You _ran into me last night and _you _claimed to another doctor…and me that you couldn't see."

Carla looked angry…good, "I'm _sick_! Nobody has believed me! My insurance company thinks I'm faking it. My husband does, my daughter doesn't know who to believe. My son…I can't even drive him to soccer practice anymore. I can't even drive anymore."

Mary shook her head, "You sure were driving just fine last night," she said sarcastically.

"Are you even a doctor?" she was horrified. Mary looked like she could have been a teenager.

"I'm twenty-seven."

Carla shook her head, "That's still too young for my liking."

Mary was getting agitated, "I've been to med school…I've done my internship…I skipped a couple of grades in school. Trust me…I'm very qualified for this job."

"No you're not! You come in here telling me that i-"

Mary interrupted her, "You have memory loss!"

"I do not!"

Mary moved closer to the fifty somewhat year old woman, "Well, I have good news and I have bad news," she moved farther away, "the good news is, I think I know what's wrong with you, the bad news is, no one's ever lived from it."

**X**

**I know Mary was in more of it, but I'm going to reveal somethin' about my little OC in the next chapter or so. Also like I said I'm going to change the title. I still don't know what it's gonna be. It's definitely going to exceed 3 years. Please Review, Leigha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**This is probably the last time I'll update until at least December.**

**I don't know when in December though.**

**I was able to write this quickly on my lunch break because I wrote it down on a piece of paper and just now had the time to type it.**

**Work is getting more hectic and so will school. I didn't have school today because my professor that I would have had has a family emergency. **

**Oh, and my husband wants a dog.**

**That's all that's recently new.**

**Please R/R**

**X**

Foreman quickly spotted Mary limping out of the elevators; he walked over to her before she would have a chance to think of an excuse to why Carla was still here, "what is wrong with you? She's faking," Mary looked up at him and said nothing, continuing to limp past him.

"Todd, you can't just brush this off!"

Quickly, Mary spun around, she felt angry at Foreman, "She's not faking this, and I've seen this disease first hand. It's not common at all, It's probably not in that little medical textbook you had to read to get through med school, but trust me, if she has what I think she has, she only has a couple of months," with that, Mary limped away quickly towards the ladies room.

**X**

"How's your patient?" House looked up and saw his wife standing in the doorway, holding a cheerful looking Charlotte.

"Todd was right, she's getting better. Apparently she shouldn't have gone to Thailand with her boyfriend."

Lisa smiled, "She laid down on the beach, didn't she," she said it more as if she knew the answer already.

"Apparently," he smiled at his little daughter. Today she was dressed in a little pink dress with white shoes. Lisa, herself looked stunning. She was happy she didn't experience the morning sickness this morning, "How's she doing?"

Lisa smiled, "She's doing great, she ate her breakfast, she wanted to wear this dress today, she acted like she didn't remember the crash."

He smirked at what he was going to ask next, "No bad dreams about scary robots?"

"Nada," Lisa returned her smirk.

They were interrupted by a knocking on the door, a man, about fifty was standing outside. He was probably about six foot with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me, but I think you're my wife's attending."

House raised an eyebrow, "Who's you're wife?"

"Carla Whitlock," House didn't know who she was, "Where is she?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

"You don't know?" the tension just heated up. That's when Lisa took Charlotte out of the room.

"I've never heard of that name before."

"I have," Mary had just entered the room and looked up at the man who was literally about a foot taller than her, "I'm your wife's attending."

**X**

"I'm telling you she's sick!" This Jeff Whitlock seemed to get right to the punch.

Mary sighed and rubbed her temples, "I'm probably the only doctor in this hospital that agrees with you, she won't let me to an MRI or a CT, could you pleas-"

He didn't let her finish her sentence, "No, she's already done all that; she's had multiple blood tests. She can't walk, she can't see, she can't remember when our daughter's birthday is, she's acting different! Please! Do something other doctors have not done!" he took a step closer to Mary.

"Sir, please, I think I know what's wrong with her," he towered over her, making her feel smaller than she really was, "I think she has CJD."

He backed off a bit, "What the hell is that?"

She sighed softly and sat down, "It stands for Creutzfeldt - Jakob disease, it's very rare."

He seemed to be in a happier mood, "What's the cure?"

She immediately sighed, she was reliving some of her childhood…great, "it's incurable, Mr. Whitlock, I'm sorry, if she has this, she won't last much longer. Her symptoms have been progressing since she got here. Now she's experiencing ataxia. This disease is dangerous-"

"How could she get something like this?"

Mary sighed and slowly got up limping around him and running a hand through her hair, "I have to go," she left the room as quickly as she could, not noticing House watching her movements.

She went inside the bathroom once again. She felt like she was going to be sick. She wanted to stay away from the childhood she ran away from.

**X**

**I know that wasn't much, I'm sorry. I'm really tired. CJD is a real illness that has been studied since the 1920's. It is indeed rare and claims people's lives. 1 out of a million people get it. I've seen it. Please review, I like feedback, Leigha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I've had writer's block for the past month or so and I kept on thinking of a way to continue. Luckily I did.**

**Happy holidays.**

**I'm also changing the title to 'Life and Death' because it's gonna exceed three years. **

**R/R por favor**

House waited for about ten minutes before Mary stepped out of the bathroom. He was currently in full interrogation mode. He wanted to know why she felt so affected by this. He had asked his PI, but he won't help. It was way to obvious that he loved her and wouldn't betray her by investigating her. Much to House's dismay.

Mary looked flushed, "What's going on," he moreover demanded causing her to jump. She placed her hand on her necklace and took deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

"Nothing," she tried to walk past him, he used his cane to block her in.

"It's never nothing," he rose slightly higher and looked down into her emerald green eyes.

She stepped backwards and pushed a blond hair away, "House, just leave it alone," she was able to move herself away from his cane and walk as fast as she could down the hallway. House pondered his thoughts on what could be plaguing his young employee.

…

He opened the door to his wife's office and limped towards her desk. Looking up, Lisa raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?" he rarely came before lunch.

He sat down across from her desk, "Wilson won't do this for me but he'll do it for you," she looked up at him with a puzzled look.

"Greg, what is this?"

He cleared his throat and moved his neck around a bit, "I can't get through to Todd."

Lisa smirked slightly, "Ummm, why do you need Wilson?"

"He can probably get through to her, Lucas can't even," he looked around at the walls. Were they always a pale yellow?

She leaned back in her chair and folded her hands over her belly, "What does Lucas have to do with all of this?"

"They're dating," she suddenly felt like she was in junior high again. She immediately leaned forward.

"Since when?"

"I think about three in a half months," she looked puzzled again, "I think she's way out of his league…but that' s just me," she chuckled slightly. Four years ago he would never had thought of her to be anything like his wife. She's glad it happened.

She smiled at him, "you went around telling everyone there was a Great Wall of China between us," he remembered saying that _all the tim_e.

"That didn't keep me away from you," he pointed towards her. She smiled at her husband. He got up and limped towards her, bending down slightly, he gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Bye," then he left the room.

…

House found himself watching Lucas in the cafeteria. He knew what he was going to ask him and he knew how he was going to compromise with the younger man. He was going to offer to pay him thirty grand. Lisa wouldn't approve.

"I need you to do me a favour," Lucas looked up from his egg salad sandwich.

"I'm not interested," House flashed the check, "okay, you got me," House smirked.

"I need you to get information on your girlfriend. I want to know who her parents are and where she's from. I also want to know about her childhood," Lucas shook his head.

"No."

"No?"

"No, House."

House got a little frustrated, "C'mon, it's a lot of money."

Lucas put his hand up to stop him, "It's not about the money, it's about Mary. She intrigues you. She's your latest puzzle."

House looked up, "Have you and Wilson switched places or somethin'?" Lucas sighed and put his head in his hands.

"House, Mary means a lot to me. I can't lose her," Lucas stood up and walked out the cafeteria.

…

House felt a large book collide with his stomach. He was asleep when he felt it as well. _Everyone_ knew not to wake him up when he was napping.

"Wake up," the voice sounded feminine. It was. He blinked the sleep away from his eyes to get a better view at who was about to lash out on him, "What did you do to Lucas?" Great…Mary. "He's not looking at me…he's packing a bag…he has a plane ticket---What the hell did you do House?" for a split second she sounded Irish. He could tell she noticed when she was slightly taken aback by her own voice.

"I've been asleep."

When he tried to turn over defensively, she grabbed his shoulder, leaving him in place, "no, I saw you talk to him, if you want information…I'll give it to you." She wouldn't.

"Lucas is going to Washington…A bit far for an Irishman," he mocked an Irish accent, she looked up at him, "you're Irish aren't you," he gave her a slight smirk.

"Why is that relevant?"

He sat up and leaned closer to her, "Why do you feel connected with the patient?" she gulped slightly.

**This story was put on hold for a bit. Work got hectic, my classes got hectic, the holiday season was…getting hard for everyone in my family. My apologies**

**Leigha**


	9. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update this since December, I have not had enough motivation for it and eventually I lost my gist to it. This story is on hiatus until I am able to pick it up again.**

**Anyone can give me suggestions for this, I would be very thankful if you do. **

**Leigha**


End file.
